Kanogias
Kanogias is one of the late-game bosses in Patapon 2. It belongs to the Canno family. Kanogias is a massive, two legged fortress. It has a castle on its head, wrecking balls and cannons all around its body, and a gear for an eye. Kanogias is orange and black in coloration. Kanogias also appears in Patapon 3, where it is possessed by the Archfiend of Justice. Like all Cannos, it is very top-heavy. Bring plenty of weapons capable of stagger and knockback. Canno's attacks are hard to predict, as it makes very subtle wind-up sounds and movements. Missions Patapon 2 *The Underworld's Newest Weapon- Kanogias is one of the last bosses fought before reaching Pata-Pole. *Kanogias Battle Egg- Kanogias is fought for masks and Komupon. Patapon 3 *Archfiend of Justice- Kanogias is possessed by the Archfiend of Justice on the last floor of the Castle of Justice. Attacks Burning Cannonballs Kanogias will move two pairs of small cannons on the bottom and top of its face. In each pair, the uppermost cannon will face forward while the lower cannon of the pair will face diagonally downwards. It will make a roar-like whirring sound too. Then it will fire the cannons. This attack does moderate damage. The DonDon song can easily avoid this attack. DO NOT get this move confused with fire bomb, as it is more devastating to your units. However, since this attack requires some time to prepare, it is possible to cancel the move completely by staggering the boss. Most players suffer to this attack because their melee hero mode or their melee units' speech bubbles block their view of the cannons. Mace Swing Kanogias swings the mace on its "head", then tosses it at your Patapons. This attack does moderate damage. The PonPata song can avoid any damage, but requires timing-if your Patapons come back too early, the attack may still connect. Again, a stagger induced cancel is possible. Fire Bomb Kanogias opens and closes its mouth, then spits out a bomb about the size of a normal Patapon. The bomb detonates after a few seconds, igniting, freezing, Poison and/or putting Patapons to sleep, and doing moderate-major damage. The DonDon or PonPata songs will easily avoid this attack, however the bomb often lands in between your melee and ranged units, somewhere among Yaripons, Megapons, and/or Hatapon. Staggering Kanogias is inadvisable, as it spits out the bomb fairly quickly. It can also fire it at close range or far away. In the third game, the bomb detonates nearly immediately while in rage mode. Ultimate Destruction Cannon Starting at Level 10, Kanogias will use Ganodias' Ultimate Destruction Cannon. Kanogias will open the upper part of its body, deploy a huge cannon, and annihilate anything standing on the ground-apart from itself. The blast is so powerful, the walking castle gets blasted back with it. Any grounded Patapon will be killed, even Hero (except when Hero is a Tatepon or a powerful Dekapon). The DonDon is your only way to escape from this, as without it or the Tatepon Hero, your army will be obliterated which means mission failed. The instant its top opens, you must jump, as if you don't it will shoot too quickly for you. Trivia *If Kanogias is frozen, it can only attack with Cannon Fire. *When Kanogias is staggered after taking heavy damage, the front part of the tower on its head explodes, destroying a cannon and then, after taking even more damage, the small tower on top of its head explodes, destroying another cannon. This destroys two of the cannons it attacks with, but doesn't affect the Cannon Fire in any way. In fact, when Kanogias uses its cannons to attack, bullets can be seen flying from the missing weapon's position. *Both Kanogias and Ganodias have a Karmen-like mark on them, which means they are machines built by the Karmens. *In Patapon 3, the Ultimate Destruction Cannon is not an instant kill, but instead does high damage. *If Kanogias is significantly damaged from above, the three structures above its head will break one by one, reducing the chances of it using its small cannons, or its Ultimate Destruction Cannon. *Although Kanogias and Ganodias are machines, in Patapon 3, they have a health bar. This is most likely because they are biofortresses, or they are bosses. *Kanogias sounds quite the same to Kanokko's final form, Kanodia. Gallery File:Kanogias_3.png|Kanogias, as appearing in Patapon 3 Kanogias2.png|Kanogias with the Archfiend of Justice Videos es:Kanogias Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 2 Category:Mechanical Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 2 Enemies Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Possesed Enemies Category:Karmen